heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Nilfheim
Ivory Pillar. Diamond Breath. Northern Wind. Great Protector. These are all titles given to the ferocious Nilfhiem, king of the northern continent of Icaria. Icarians have always worshiped the dragons of their world as godlike creatures; but no dragon has ever been held in higher honor than King Nilfheim. This reverence is both hard-won and well-earned, as The Great Protector fights valiantly for those who cannot defend themselves. His glory is in the patronage of the battleweary. In Nilfheim, Jandar discovered a kindred spirit. He summoned the mighty king to Valhalla just moments before he would meet his end at the hands of the invading Nhah Scrih, a cult of Icarian Dragon-Slayers bent on the destruction of all dragon-kind. Nilfheim is a captain among the Jandar's Sentinels so he is often working with other Kyrie like Raelin. Stats *Life: 6 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 6 *Defense: 4 *Point Value: 185 Abilities *'Ice Shard Breath Special Attack': Range 5. Attack 4. When Nilfheim attacks with his Ice Shard Breath Special Attack, he may attack 2 additional times. He cannot attack the same figure more than once. *'Flying': When counting spaces for Nilfheim's movement, ignore elevations. Nilfheim may fly over water without stopping, pass over figures without becoming engaged, and fly over obstacles such as ruins. When Nilfheim starts to fly, if he is engaged he will take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy *Greenscale Warriors: Lizard King Bonding As a Unique Huge Dragon Hero, Nilfheim may benefit from the Greenscale Warriors' Lizard King Bonding ability. Behind the Game *'Nilfheim’s Wing: Adjacency Ruling' Can Nilfheim’s right wing block adjacency between the figure that is on the hex directly behind him, and a figure that is standing on the other side of the wing? No. The wing will not block adjacency. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Engagement Requirements for Ice Shard Breath' Can Nilfheim use Ice Shard Breath Special Attack on figures if he is engaged? Since this is a Special Attack, unlike Braxas's Posion Acid Breath, Nilfheim must attack a figure that he is engaged with. If Nilfheim successfully destroys the engaged figure, he may target a different figure. If Nilfheim does not destroy the engaged figure, he can only target another engaged figure, (if possible), or must forfeit the rest of the attack. Strategy Stat-wise, Nilfheim is a Drake, a Drake that can fly and shoot ice shards at up to 3 enemies, although vulnerable to range attacks. Nilfheim on a high perch can be deadly. If he can be gotten high up, he can rain down ice shards on any figure who comes within range. He can also be teamed with Raelin to increase his rather ordinary defense, though with his slightly-above-average health. he can take a few hits and still keep on coming. He is best countered with another dragon or with a figure like Sir Denrick. Theracus can also be use to transport Sir Denrick quickly to the dragon, though if he's killed, it'll be a long, slow walk up the hill to the dragon. However, if Sir Denrick and the Knights of Weston can surround Nilfheim, their Coward's Reward power will help insure that the Ivory Pillar stays and takes the heat from Sir Denrick's Giant Killer. Trivia *Nilfhiem's name comes from Niffleheim, the realm of the dishonored dead in Norse myth. It is a fitting name for an ice dragon, as Niffleheim was said to be an extremely cold place, second only to Jotunheim, realm of the frost giants. Category:Jandar Category:Dragon Category:Unique Hero Category:Raknar's Vision